


Kisses

by Lysambre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first to the last...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing. I plan a chapter for each of the kissing prompts on this post : [shinobishippingalliance kissing meme](http://shinobishippingalliance.tumblr.com/post/82270993033/writing-prompts)
> 
> Since it's an exercise, this won't be beta-ed. Hence all mistakes are mine and mine only. Thank you for your understanding :).

Kakashi knew he was even more late than usual to bring his report back. Looking at the scroll in his hand, he wondered if he should wait for the next day. Surely there would be nobody left at the Academy at such a late time and certainly not a certain dark haired teacher whom Kakashi couldn’t help but seek out whenever he was around the Academy. Umino Iruka would most certainly be in bed already, he needed to be in good shape for his classes with the future ninjas of the Leaf.

Kakashi shook his head, silently mocking himself for the ridiculous attraction he felt toward that man. He went through stupid lengths to always bring his reports back when he knew Iruka sensei would be in, and this time he had busted himself, waiting for so long that the Academy would probably be closed anyway.

He kept berating himself as he got to the door, which was miraculously still open, and walked to the mission room. His self-recriminations stopped the instant he pushed the door open. 

Head resting on his folded arms, Umino Iruka was snoring softly at his desk. Kakashi approached silently and saw a list under Iruka’s arm, where every name but his had been crossed-out. Iruka sensei had been waiting for him.

Kakashi felt an overwhelming gratitude. Iruka knew nothing of his feelings and they couldn’t even pass as good friends most of the time, but Kakashi knew that Naruto had extracted a promise out of the sensei, the promise to keep an eye out for the stupid Team 7 leader. 

Naruto, who knew that just like him, neither Kakashi nor Iruka had anybody left to look out for them, or to wait for them after a mission. Here was the living proof of the love and friendship Iruka had for Naruto, the fact that he had waited until the middle of the night, for someone he had no certainty would even bring his report in time.

Gratitude and love, those were the only two things Kakashi could feel at that precise moment. He bent his head a little more toward the chuunin, breathing in the smell that was purely Iruka, and softly left a kiss on his right cheek. He put his scroll by Iruka’s side but couldn’t cross his name out before the teacher started to stir.

Iruka opened his eyes and saw Kakashi. Fast awake, he scrubbed his eyes just for a second before he saw the scroll beside him. 

“I’m home”, sing-songed Kakashi, he had retreated to the front of the desk and a nervous hand was scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh, w-welcome home”, said Iruka, his face feeling slightly hot at having been caught sleeping at his desk. “Thank you for bringing it back”, he added, waving the scroll he now had in hand to check it.

“Sorry I brought it so late,” said Kakashi, a little sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to prevent you from having a good night sleep.”

Iruka crossed Kakashi’s name of his sheet of names and got up. “Don’t worry Kakashi-san, it’s my duty at the Academy to wait for all the returning nin and I’m just glad that you are fine.”

Iruka’s smile was so difficult to resist. Kakashi wished he could just drop his mask right there and kiss the teacher, and not only on the cheek like he did earlier, but right on his beautiful, smiling lips. He must have been silent and staring for just too long as he felt Iruka’s hand on his arm. The other man was slightly leaning toward him, worry chasing the smile away.

“Are you alright Kakashi-san? You look troubled.”

The worry so evident in his voice and his contracting hand on Kakashi’s arm just broke him. Kakashi brought his mask down, seeing more than hearing Iruka shocked gasp, took the beloved face between his hands and brought them together for a fleeting but oh so sweet first kiss.

It was short enough that the lips under his barely had time to start moving before he took a step back, putting his mask back up.

“I’m going to be just fine Iruka sensei,” said Kakashi to a shell-shocked Iruka, “you go back home and have a good night.” With these words Kakashi flew away from the scene, elated at finally having had the guts to do something he had desired for months, but too scared of rejection to just stay there. 

He’ll be seeing his favorite teacher soon enough anyway, now the first step had been made, waiting was the only option.


	2. Imagined Kiss

Despite his wide open eyes, Iruka didn’t even notice that he was alone once more. He blinked a couple of times. Then a few more times again. His hand crept up to his mouth, fingers softly touching his lips. Did this really…

No. No. Iruka shook his head. He looked around and saw the scroll on his desk. He took a step toward the desk and stopped, straightening his spine out as a huge yawn overtook him. No, that was enough for the night. His head was obviously starting to mess with him and it was high time he went back home to get some proper sleep in a good bed.

Iruka closed everything up behind him at the Academy and went straight home. He could feel the stirring of hunger, but at this time of the night, his favorite ramen shop was closed anyway. Another jaw breaking yawn told him all he needed was to be home.

Closing his door behind him, Iruka took off his sandals before stepping into his little house. “Tadaima!” he said into the emptiness of the room. Sometimes, he could still hear his mother’s soft voice answering “Okaeri”. He wondered if the silence would forever be the only thing to answer his returns. It made him sad to think about it.

Iruka gave a slap to his own thighs to get himself right out of these self-pitying feelings. He was just tired, that always made him maudlin, especially in the middle of the night. He needed to get to bed fast. A short but efficient clean up later, Iruka slid under his blanket. Just as his head touched the pillow, he was asleep.

\---

Iruka woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed despite the short night. He dressed himself up and started to prepare some breakfast. The rice was almost ready and he put some fish in a pan to fry it. A simple but delicious breakfast.

Iruka stretched his arms and hands above his head, hearing a few pops in his back, pulling everything back into place. He closed his eyes, enjoying the bliss of the stretch for a second, when images of Hatake Kakashi kissing him jumped at the front of his thoughts. Iruka’s arms fell back to his sides but he kept his eyes closed. Was that…

_[…]Kakashi brought his mask down, seeing more than hearing Iruka shocked gasp, took the beloved face between his hands and brought them together for a fleeting but oh so sweet first kiss.[…] “I’m going to be just fine Iruka sensei,” said Kakashi to a shell-shocked Iruka, “you go back home and have a good night.”[…]_

Could this have really happened? No, Iruka couldn’t believe it. Sure, it wasn’t into his habits to fantasize about his colleagues, even less about the shinobi in the mission room. But this had to be an invention from his tired brain last night. Had he felt so lonely that his mind tried to console him with the well-known Copy-nin? Iruka had no idea.

What he knew was that he had to get these ideas straight back out of his head. Imagining inexistent kisses with a famous ninja was foolish and could only lead to heartbreak. Next time his friends at the academy asked him out for a karaoke night, he would definitely go. He just needed to socialize a little more.

With a nod of ascent to himself, Iruka finished preparing his breakfast and got ready for another perfectly normal morning of teaching. If silver hair happened to cross his mind here and there, well, he could only blame it on his overactive imagination.


	3. Secret Kiss

The next time Kakashi and Iruka met, it was at the mission desk. Kakashi was surrounded by the rest of team 7. Naruto walking backward in front of the others, re-enacting something heroic he must have done during the mission. It made Iruka smile to see them together, all in good health and happy. He’d have to treat Naruto to Ramen tonight, a proper reward for a successful mission.

As they approached, Kakashi threw the mission scroll to Naruto. The boy caught it in a jump before running toward Iruka. His continuous enthusiasm was a ray of sunshine in the usually quiet mission room.

“Iruka sensei! We nailed this one! A C-rank mission too!” Naruto’s big grin was eating half of his face. Iruka could feel his heart swelling with pride and love. “Well done, team 7”, he said to Naruto with a smile, nodding his greeting to the other member of the team. “Sakura chan, Sasuke kun, Kakashi san, Naruto, welcome home you all.”

Naruto was about to reiterate his performance about the mission, but he was stopped in his track by Kakashi’s hand on his shoulder. “Naruto, give Iruka sensei some space, he’s got work to do.” He turned toward the children with a smile on his face. “How about I treat my team and your old sensei to ramen tonight? This way you can tell him all about the mission then.”

The four faces turned toward him, Kakashi smiling eye, revealing nothing more than what the nin wanted, as usual. Naruto supplicant face, although Iruka wasn’t sure if it was him or the ramen the boy was more interested in. Sasuke and Sakura trying to appear cool and mature, but Iruka could still read his former students and see how proud they were.

“What say you, Iruka sensei?” asked Kakashi. “Are you feeling up to sharing a table with team 7 and to listen to their old warrior tales?”

As if Iruka could have said no, to any of them.

___

After a few bowls of ramen and a re-enactment by the three young genin of the whole mission, they were finally reaching their point of exhaustion. Sasuke and Sakura supported each other as they walked back to their respective homes in the village.

Iruka was watching with fondness a half-asleep Naruto. He was making a valiant effort at finishing a third bowl of ramen, but it seemed that sleep was going to win this battle. Iruka gently shook Naruto awake. “Come on Naruto, jump on my back, I’ll take you back to my house and you can have a sleepover tonight. How about that?” His heart broke a little, like each time Naruto’s innocent face was turned toward him with that look. The look that said how grateful he was not to be going home alone once more and that someone liked him enough to keep him, even just for the night.

Iruka was just about to kneel before Naruto when Kakashi intervened to take him on his own back in an instant. “I’ll walk the two of you home, sensei.” They started to walk toward Iruka’s house, the sounds of the village quieting down in the early evening.

This felt so comfortable and familiar somehow. Walking home with this man, that he admired a lot, and this boy, whom he wanted to have in his life on a more permanent basis. Iruka thought that this was something he could do for the rest of his life and never get tired of it.

He looked to his left and asked, “I’m thinking about asking Naruto to move into my house permanently. I want him to have someone to come home to. What do you think Kakashi san? You know him better than I do now.”  
The Jounin snorted inelegantly, “Better than you? Hardly.” He turned his smiling face toward Iruka, “But I can still tell you that he will love the idea. Naruto thinks of you as a father, or as a big brother at least. That much is clear to anyone who knows him even a little. So I think it’s a great idea, for you both.”

Iruka nodded his gratitude for these kind words. They had arrived at his home and Kakashi took but a minute to lay the boy on a futon Iruka had prepared for him in a spare room. Iruka kneeled close to the boy to ruffle his hair tenderly. “Sleep well… little brother.” He knew then, that this was indeed the right thing to do.

He exited the room, sliding the door closed behind him. Kakashi was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed behind his head, looking at the ceiling pensively.  
“Kakashi san, thank you for inviting us all for ramen tonight, and for helping me bring Naruto back home, it was a lovely evening.” Iruka bowed to express his thankfulness.

The copy-nin was staring at him with a peculiar look on the small part of his face Iruka could see. He seemed to have taken a decision and nodded to himself. He moved toward Iruka, who fought not to take a step back.

“Ne, I guess it’s better to keep this secret for now then.” Iruka looked at him with uncertainty. What was Kakashi going on about? The ninja continued, “It’s better for your relationship with Naruto if he doesn’t feel like he has to fight someone else for you affection, isn’t it sensei?”

It was like in a cartoon, a little light went on above Iruka’s head. Oh. That meant… That meant it had not been a dream?

He didn’t have time to think much further. Cloth covered lips descended on his for a short kiss. Which ended up not being so short after Iruka took that beloved hidden face in hand to give some kissing back.

Panting a little, he laid his forehead against Kakashi’s, their hitai-ate clinking together. “Yes,” he said a little out of breath, “secret for now. But not forever, you hear me Kakashi san?”

“Not forever.” Repeated Kakashi with a smile before he jumped through the window and disappeared into the night.


End file.
